Crown of Gielinor
The Crown of Gielinor is a helmet that can be obtained after completion of the grandmaster quest - Ark of the Gods. It is currently the best in-slot melee helm in the game. This is due to it's imbuement by the rulers of Varrock, Falador, Camelot, Relekka and Lumbridge. It is also required when defeating the boss in the quest, Mahjarrat (Level 2500). It provides the best strength bonus for a helmet (+6), alongside a prayer bonus (+6) which makes it a very sought after item. However, the quest is considered to be the hardest in the game, so hard, it doesn't count towards gaining the Quest Cape and when completed, your Quest Cape will transcend to a Godlike Quest Cape. Stats It provides +6 in all melee stats, strength bonus and prayer bonus, and +30 in all defensive stats. During the quest, the stats are +120 in all bonuses and stats. This is due to the limited-time enchantment gained. However, the Mahjarrat is still an incredibly difficult battle. Obtained It can be found after the quest: Ark of the Gods. When returning to King Roald, he will inform you that the crown has been scattered along Runescape after the fearsome battle against the Mahjarrat, Lucien. If you visit Merlin, he will give you a scroll with a vague location of the Crown. You will need a spade to dig it up and to follow the location on the scroll (much like a clue scroll). Upon finding it, you will be notified that you are worthy enough to hold the Crown again. Ark of the Gods Quest Difficulty: Grandmaster Quest Length: Very, Very Long Requirements: * 92 Agility * 96 Smithing * 99 Attack * 99 Herblore * 99 Strength * 99 Defence * 99 Magic * 97 Prayer * 99 Ranged * 91 Runecrafting * 99 Thieving * 100 Hitpoints (Must be boosted with a Hitpoints Cape) * 96 Crafting * 98 Mining * 89 Slayer * 94 Hunter * 99 Fletching * 99 Woodcutting * 99 Firemaking Quest Requirements: * Have a total of 250 or more quest points * Have completed all of the hard achievement diaries * Must have defeated Tztok-Jad and have a current fire cape Enemies to defeat: * Mahjarrat (level 2500) * Lucien (level 699) * Wintertodt (level 999) * Fight Caves all the way up-to Jad * Shadow Royals (level 126) x6 Reward: * Saviour of Gielinor title, you will receive the ability to officially wear the Crown of Gielinor. You will also have an increased chance of receiving 3rd Age in clue scrolls, rare drops from monsters around Gielinor will be decreased by 10% (1/512) drops. * Quest Cape will be transformed into a Godlike Quest Cape if taken to the 3rd Age Altar. * Access to pray at the 3rd age altar, temporarily boosting combat stats to 110 and will act as a gilded altar when bones are used. * Access to start the Master Varrock, Falador, Lumbridge and Karamja Achievement Diaries. * You have access to the Saviour of Gielinor emote Wintertodt solo fight: You must wear the enhanced Fire cape to fight the supreme cold of the wintertodt. Inside it, lies a piece of the Crown of Gielinor. You must voyage inside and fight off the Wintertodt itself. This requires speaking to Jad and he will temporarily imbue it in exchange for an onyx stone.